


[Vid] Human of the Year

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Communication, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: and though they do not know it, all mankind are now your brothers





	[Vid] Human of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



**Music:** Human of the Year by Regina Spektor

 **Length:** 3:03 min

 **Password:** festivids

 

download: [13mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/gd0vm7)


End file.
